Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the vibration-decoupled mounting of an electric motor, in particular a fan drive of a heating or air conditioning system of a motor vehicle, comprising a number of elastic damping elements for damping or decoupling operation-induced (mechanical) vibrations in relation to an outer housing which at least partially surrounds the electric motor or its motor housing. A mounting of an electric motor in this manner is known, for example from DE 197 30 810 A1, from DE 199 42 953 A1 or from DE 100 54 556 A1.
Description of the Background Art
A device for the vibration-decoupled mounting of an electric motor, in particular a fan motor, is known from DE 10 2010 041 177 A1, which corresponds to US 2013/0328421. The decoupled mounting of the electric motor on an outer housing takes place with the aid of at least one decoupling element, which is seated on a radial connecting lug of the motor housing (pole housing). To rule out the risk of a collision between the connecting lug and the outer housing, the decoupling element surrounds the connecting lug on the motor side in the form of a sleeve with a casing part, which is supported, via at least one web, on an outer part surrounding the casing part in the form of a frame. The decoupling element is accommodated in a receptacle of the preferably two-part outer housing via this outer part, which is (azimuthally) closed on the circumferential side.
An electric motor, in particular a fan motor, is known from EP 1 636 892 B1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,566,998, and which comprises a vibration-decoupled mount having dumbbell-like decoupling elements arranged such that they are distributed on the circumference of a pole housing, where they are inserted into slotted holding lugs which form a single piece with the pole housing and which are bent out of the pole housing.